1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighted wick extinguishers. More specifically, the invention relates to a remote lighted wick extinguisher that extinguishes the flame through a movement of air.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighted wicks are used for a great number of purposes; such as candlelit meals, religious symbolisms, alternative and emergency lighting, etc. In all instances, the flame of a lighted wick must be extinguished. In general, the flame is extinguished by snuffing or blowing by manual exertion. Such procedures are usually inconvenient, particularly for the physically challenged individual. Many devices have been promulgated for controlling devices remotely.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,289,874, issued to Mutu on Dec. 31, 1918; U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,744, issued to Cormier on May 16, 1939; U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,746, issued to Patrikios on Sep. 16, 1975; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,699, issued to Lamm on May 21, 1957, each describes a lighted wick extinguisher that uses forced air movement to extinguish the flame but fail to disclose a lighted wick extinguisher using a diaphragm to produce air movement for extinguishing the flame.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,118, issued to Sipes on Apr. 9, 1949; U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,211, issued to Kampfer et al. on Feb. 6, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,492, issued to Nunemaker on Oct. 12, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,904, issued to Stelle et al. on Apr. 17, 1956; U.S. Pat. No. 1,120,043, issued to Erickson on Dec. 8, 1914; U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,185, issued to Nakamura et al. on Mar. 7, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,433, issued to Bureau on Sep. 7, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,960, issued to Stewart et al. on Dec. 19, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,127, issued to Johnson on Aug. 21, 1990; United Kingdom Patent Document No. 1,370,467 published on Oct. 16, 1974; and United Kingdom Patent Document No. 1,433,875 published on Oct. 1974, each describes a lighted wick extinguisher, but fails to disclose a lighted wick extinguisher that uses forced air movement to extinguish the lighted wick.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,731, issued to Cromer, Jr. et al. on Jun 30, 1992, discloses a remote control device, but fails to disclose a remote lighted wick extinguisher.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.